Creep department
by Bedomy
Summary: What if there was an agency meant for monster control. What would happen if humans found out. You know what, screw this, just read and enjoy; comment and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fic, so take it easy on me ;)**_

It was dark night. But that wasn't bothering the girl when she ran out of the house. She was running like crazy for God knows how long but she couldn't shake the images out of her head.

_Flashback She woke up in the middle of the night and saw the door of her room opened. When she went to close it she heard crying down the hallway. Following the sound she entered the living room. To her shock there was a little girl, covered in bruises and blood, siting near the window. Suddenly the child turned, showing her green blood crying eyes, and said ,,Do you want to play with me.''_

Still thinking about that the girl wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into a man, knocking him and herself on the ground.

,,HELP, THE GIRL..,SHE'S...''

,,Right behind you.'' said the man calmly.

,,WHAT?!'' yelled the girl while turning her head to see if he was joking, but when she turned the child was there hiding and peeking behind a trash can. The girl noticed that the child was sobbing again and went to comfort her but stopped after a second thought. A sudden breeze made her realize that they were in a local park. ,,_Wait, isn't this the park where that dead girl was found?_'' While the girl was distracted with her own thoughts the man went to the trash can.

,,Hello, Sally, why are you crying?'' he asked politely. Sally's and the girl's eyes got fixed on the man as he removed his old trench coat and sat on the grass. The girl noticed that the man was in fact a boy, maybe a little bit older then her, it would be hard to tell because of his childlike face, but his badly shaved beard was a dead giveaway.

,,How do you know my name?'' asked Sally.

,,Simple, it's my job.''

,,What job?''

,,To find and talk to people like you.''

,,What do you mean like her?'' asked the girl suddenly.

The boy turned with an annoyed look, like he was interrupted in a middle of something important and simply gave a small nod for yes. ,,_How rude.''_

_,,_OK, now, where were we? Oh yes, what game shall we play?''

Sally eep'd and ran behind the girl for cover.

,,No, we were talking about you job.'' the girl answered instead of her.

,,And sorry, but I don't want to play with you, you're scary.'' Sally added.

,,S-scary...'' the boys look turned from calm to shocked in a blink of an eye.

,,Wh...what am I doing wrong...''

,,Well, for starters you're rude and you act like a pedophile.'' said the girl.  
,,WHAT?!''

,,What's a pedophile?'' Sally asked. The boy calmed down and with a sad expression asked.

,,Do you remember what you're uncle did to you?''

Sally's expression turned from scared to terrified, as she slowly nodded, the girl, to her utter shock, realized what were they talking about. The boy, on the other hand, looked quite happy.

,,Good, now you know what a pedophile is. Can we continue with the topic at hand?''

,,GOOD!? HOW CAN SOMETHING THAT LIKE THAT BE GOOD!?'' Before she could continue the boy slaped her.

,,I never said it's a good thing, it's just easier than explaining''

,,What the hell is wrong with you?'' asked the girl while rubbing her cheek.

,,502'' said the boy after tooking out a notebook, flipping a few pages and writing the number in.

,,What?'' said Sally and the girl while giving him a stuned look.

,,Oh, sorry, it's a hobby. everyone always asks me those kinds of questions so I started to count how many times I heard them.''

Before any other word was spoken a sudden outburst of ,,LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!'' came out of the boys coat, causing another round of female screams.


	2. Chapter 2

,,Ladies...Ladies...LADIES!'' the boy shouted, trying to get their attention. That did the trick, as the boy quickly got his phone out of the coat and pressed the answer button. While he was busy talking on the phone, the girl looked at terrified Sally and unconsciously started to stroke her hair. Sally twitched at first but calmed down and snuggled up to her leg, still shaking because of the cold night air _ And here I thought ghosts couldn't feel cold_. Her train of thoughts was lost when something fell on her head.

,,Scream again and I'll snap your neck.'' said the boy after he put his hand over her mouth. ,,Now, put the coat on and carry the kid with you.'' he quickly turned and went for the exit stoping when he realized that the girls weren't behind him.

,,What are you waiting for, an invitation? I said, LET'S GO!'' he emphasised the let's go part with a hand gesture but the girls didn't budge.

,,We're not going anywhere until you tell us who are you and what do you want.'' The girl looked at him angrily, giving him a clear sign that this discussion couldn't wait.

,,Huh... fine. The name's Beck and I want to get you girls out of here before you end up in danger.'' Before he could continue a high pitched screech came from their left. The girl quickly picked Sally, who covered her ears and buried her face in the girls shoulder, up and stared at the source of the noise. What she saw was a naked humanoid creature with black eyes and long, sharp claws and teeth coverd in, what appeard to be, blood.

,,OH MY GOD!'' the girl screamed in terror.

,,There,you see what happens when you ask stupid questions?'' Beck said, pissed at how situation developed.

The creature let out another bloodchilling screech and lunged at the trio. Beck managed to push the girls out of the way and barely dodged it's claws. Jumping away and leting the creature pass him by, Beck ran towards his attacker and used the built up momentum to land his foot in it's face, but he didn't stop there, he quickly grabed the creatures hands and started to fight with it. While this was happening the girl got up, grabed Sally and started to run for the park exit. She almost got out when she heard a loud crash and turned. Beck was lying next to the knocked down trash can in a puddle of blood and the creature was chasing her and Sally, but it stoped suddenly.

,,Where do you think you're going?'' asked Beck while pulling himself up. Girls noted that was holding the creature by it's leg and with a half-turn he throw it in the air. But the moment he let the creature flying his eyes got fixed on something in the trees.

,,OH, FUCK! RUN FOR IT!'' Beck yelled, as he started runing after them like his life depended on it. The girl decided to follow that order full heartedly, but she only managed to make a few steps when she bumped into something.

,,_AAAAH! MY babies._'' was one of the many things the tall faceless man was shouting, but before his cursing and swearing session could continue Beck grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a quick shake.

,,Slendy, where's my katana?''

,,_Nice to see you to, Beck._''

,,Really not the time for that.'' Beck pointed at the advancing creature and his chest wound.

,,Got a score to settle with a dead body over there.''

,,_Good thing I brought some healing poultices._'' said Slendy while handing him a katana and few small bottles.

,,Thanks, Slendy. Oh, right, can you take these two somewhere safe.''

,,_Certainly. Ladies,would you be so kind to take a hold of my hand._''

* * *

It only took a reassuring nod from Beck and the girls grabed Slendy's outstretched hand. And they were gone.

,,Ok, now that's taken care of, let's see what you got, Rake.''

Sally's eyes were left wide open. It only took a blink of an eye and they were in a well lighted and warm lobby of a large building. She turned and saw that the girl's expression was pretty much the same as her's. The lobby was full of sofas, counters and a bars. A sudden burst of passing car lights caused them to turn towards the glass doors that were tall as the man who brought them here. She quickly turned and looked at the man in question. He was tall and very thin, with abnormally long arms and tentacles coming out of the back of his business suit. Sally and the girl were shocked when they looked up and saw the man's head.

,,_Are you alright, ladies?_''

,,Where's you're face?'' the girl asked terrified.

,,_Oh, yes right,this is normal for my species._ _Please, do not be alarmed miss..._''

,,Katherine. Katherine Myles.''

,,And I'm Sally''

,,_I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. My name is..._''

,,_SLENDY!_'' a sudden yell of happiness and a sudden appearance of a similar looking man caused all three of them to jump in suprise. But the biggest surprise was when two more faceless men appeared.

,,_Splendor, remember that discussion we had a few days ago?_'' asked the one in the sweater.

,,_The one about the confetti cannon or the way I say hello?_'' replied the man in a dot coverd suit.

While the two were engaged in discussion the shirtless man approched Katherine. But Slendy steped in front of him, tentacles raised and ready to strike.

,,_Don't even think about it, Sex._''

,,I wasn't, I just wanted to say hello. What? Just because my love life is better than your's, you have to assume that I'm a pervert?''

,,_Nobody thinks that you're a pervert. We all know you are one._''

,,Not that I want to interrupt your...debate, but shouldn't you go help, Beck?'' Katherine asked. The four men stoped arguing and turned towards her. Splendor's ''smiley'' face turned from happy to ''Oh'' face. Shirtless man's jaw dropped, showing very sharp teeth, while the, darker toned faceless, man in a sweater raised a finger in the air. And Slendy's arms droped to the ground.

,,Now that you mention it./ _Now that you mention it._'' they said in unsion.

,_,I don't think he'll need help, but knowing him, we'll need a plausible explanation for the property damage._'' Slendy said.

,,And a lot of tranquilizers.'' added Splendor.

,,_And if it's anything like that swimsuit incident, we'll need a few shovels and a lot of body bags._'' the man in the sweater mentioned.

,,SWEET MOTHER OF GOD! DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT, TRENDY!'' yelled Sex.

,,Relax there's only him and the Rake in and old park.'' Slendy tryed to calm him down, but his boody movment said he was deeply disturbed by the thought.

,,What...''

,,YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!/ _YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!_''

* * *

_**Next chapter: Beck vs. Rake.**_

_**Open for suggestions and reviews.**_

_**And a big thank you to: Team Four Star and Creepypasta**_


End file.
